Ben Scott
ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler und Stuntman. In der -Episode spielte er einen Klingonen. Sein Kostüm wurde auch von Dan Desmond und David LeBell getragen und bei der It's a Wrap!-Auktion versteigert.http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/items/4448 Neben seinem Auftritt bei Star Trek arbeitete er als Stuntmen für Austin Powers – Das Schärfste, was Ihre Majestät zu bieten hat (1997, mit Charles Napier, Clint Howard, Brian George, Robin Gammell, Christian Slater, Patricia Tallman und Stunts von Jay Caputo, Bud Davis, Anita Hart, Eddie Conna, Gary Guercio, Michael Haynes und Kim Koscki) und Hollywood Homicide (2003, mit Stunts von Christopher Doyle, Tommy J. Huff, Tim Trella, Gary J. Wayton, Joey Anaya, Chris Palermo und Monica Staggs) sowie die TV-Serie Deadwood (2005-2006, mit Thomas DuPont und Phil Chong) Filmografie (Auszug) als Darsteller Filme * 1941 – Wo bitte geht’s nach Hollywood? (1979, mit Vince Deadrick, Jr., Eurlyne Epper, Gary Epper, Leslie Hoffman, Robert Herron, Joyce McNeal und Mic Rogers) * Goldie and the Boxer (1979, mit Madlyn Rhue, Ivy Bethune, Gene LeBell und George Wilbur) * Triumph des Mannes, den sie Pferd nannten (1982, mit Vaughn Armstrong) * Conan, der Barbar (1982) * Spacehunter – Jäger im All (1983, mit Stunts von Tony Cecere, Ann Chatterton, Vince Deadrick, Sr. und Beth Nufer) * Die rote Flut (1984) * Rambo II - Der Auftrag (1985, mit Charles Napier) * Die City-Cobra (1986, mit Andrew J. Robinson und Brian Thompson) * Blind Date – Verabredung mit einer Unbekannten (1987, mit John Larroquette und Stunts von Keii Johnston, Gene LeBell und Harry Wowchuk) * Masters of the Universe (1987, mit Frank Langella, Meg Foster, Robert Duncan McNeill, Anthony De Longis, Robert Towers und Stunts von Janet Brady, Tony Brubaker, Doc D. Charbonneau, Charles Croughwell und Clint Lilley) * Poltergeist III – Die dunkle Seite des Bösen (1988) * Friedhof der Kuscheltiere (1989, mit Denise Crosby, Brad Greenquist, Kavi Raz, Chuck Courtney und Stunts von Donna Garrett and Robert Herron) * Nightmare on Elm Street 5 – Das Trauma (1989, mit Lisa Wilcox) * Tango und Cash (1989, mit Teri Hatcher) * Zurück in die Zukunft III (1990, mit Christopher Lloyd) * In einem fernen Land (1992, mit Colm Meaney) * Robin Hood - Helden in Strumpfhosen (1993, mit Patrick Stewart und Stunts von Dan Barringer, Erik Cord, Scott Leva und David LeBell) * Corrina, Corrina (1994, mit Whoopi Goldberg und Brent Spiner) * Tank Girl (1995, mit Lori Petty und Malcolm McDowell) * Spawn (1997, mit Stunts von Jay Caputo, Kane Hodder, Faith Minton, Michael Papajohn, Denney Pierce und Spice Williams-Crosby) * Hard Rain (1998, mit Christian Slater) * Der Pferdeflüsterer (1998) * Stiletto (2009, mit Alina Andrei, Sala Baker, Mark DeAlessandro, Buck McDancer und Peewee Piemonte) als Stuntkoordinator Filme * Der Schiffsjunge (1994, mit Stunts von Charlie Brewer, Kerrie Cullen und Merritt Yohnka) * American Beauty (1999, mit Stunts von Phil Culotta) * Running Mates (2000, mit Teri Hatcher und Bruce McGill) TV-Serien * Without a Trace - Spurlos verschwunden * Six Feet Under - Gestorben wird immer * True Blood (2008/2009, mit Michelle Forbes und John Billingsley) Externe Links * Einzelnachweise Kategorie: Darsteller (ENT) Kategorie: Stuntdarsteller en: Ben Scott